


Happiness

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Journey To Pregnancy, Oneshot, Wedding, Wholesome, tw: mention of fertility issues/treatment, tw: mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: The first time Emma Nolan truly felt happy, followed by a few events that only increased the intensity of her happiness until finally one day she felt complete.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic but I’ve had the idea in my head for a while and so thought I’d write it. I love ‘The Prom’ and I think there is a lack of Greenlan’s future here so I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> All errors are my own!

Emma Nolan had eventually felt happy multiple times in her life, but that happiness had come with time, and could be traced back to one specific person. Alyssa Greene. If you would have told a fifteen year old version of the girl that one day she wouldn’t just be alive, she’d be living, she wouldn’t have believed you. Fifteen year old Emma was still coming to terms with her sexuality only to have the notion of coming out ripped from under her, leaving her alone, without a family, to fend for herself. Alongside this the woman faced a vast number of situations over the following years that she shouldn’t have even had to have been aware of in her youth, bullying and taunts that stripped her of her innocence and the happy bubble of childhood. Until her head was turned by Alyssa after a fateful chemistry class, who by some miracle fell for the blonde with the dopey smile. And because of her she had managed to lived through it and she was stronger now than she ever thought she’d be. It was that very same strength got her through the fake prom, and then through the real one- where she finally got to dance with Alyssa. Dancing under that glitter ball, surrounded by so many others who were just like her, and feeling part of a family for the first time in her life; that was the first time Emma Nolan felt overwhelmed with happiness. 

And then college came, but that didn’t require so much strength. Apart from the copious amounts of lectures and essays associated with music and psychology degrees but that was to be expected- for Emma and Alyssa college was the dream. They moved into a neat little apartment, about halfway between each of the girls main school buildings. Their days were filled with trips around the bustling city, and their nights with Netflix binges and cuddles on the couch. It was everything they’d dreamed of in the early stages of their relationship. Everything they couldn’t do back in Edgewater. The girls had missed out on months and months worth of dates and dinners, but they for sure made up for it. The ability to hold hands on the streets, steal kisses on the subway, and make a reservation at the most romantic restaurant in the city wasn’t taken for granted though. Their first pride parade in New York had consisted mostly of Alyssa crying due to the sheer joy she had felt- because she was accepted, loved and seen by thousands of strangers who didn’t even know her name. Emma would be lying if she denied any tears that had fallen down her own cheeks that day. And when they returned back home to their cosy apartment building, their cheeks ached for smiling. Then in turn they finally graduated, but not before taking the next big step together. The night Emma turned in her final music theory essay would be one neither of them ever forgot. Alyssa had seen herself out to the balcony, an air of mystery about her, whilst Emma frantically typed away and submitted her final draft. When she’s done that she went to join her girlfriend on the balcony, hoping to coax her into a bottle of wine and a documentary she’d been wanting to watch for a while, but what she was greeted with was much better. There, framed by the orange glow of the sunset and picturesque skyline of New York City, their home, was Alyssa, down on one knee. Emma felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as she took in the dizzying sight, the ring that had been so delicately placed in the silk box glinting in the remaining sun. It was perfect. And after an exchange of squeals, ‘yes’s and ‘i love you’d the girls were engaged. Alyssa Greene was her fiancé. She was going to be Emma Nolan-Greene. Just like they had discussed years prior sat in the bed of Emma’s pickup truck under the stars. And from the evening onwards, Emma had a constant reminder of the happiness she felt when she was with her soulmate, when she looked down at her left hand to find a simple silver ring, set with a lilac precious stone, that same shade that Alyssa’s prom dress had been.

A year and a half later, Emma’s shaky hands battled with the buttons on a crisp white shirt, as she dreaded the idea of having to attempt to tie the tie that was laying atop the dresser beside her. She’d insisted she got ready alone, and had won the debate about wether she’d be allowed to have the time alone, but only with the compromise that she’d let her soon to be mother-in-law check in on her every thirty minutes. She hadn’t seen Alyssa in nearly twenty-four hours, longer than they’d gone without each other for years, but it would be worth it because the next time she would see her they would be getting married. And that was exactly what happened. After some last minute preening to her slightly unruly blonde curls, Emma had been given away by Barry, the only man that had ever truly been a father figure to the woman, and she was awaiting the arrival of her beautiful bride. When the bridal march started for the second time that afternoon, Emma felt as if she had to physically pick her jaw up off of the floor. Dressed in a floor length, white, lace-covered mermaid gown- Alyssa looked perfect. As she met her at the alter, whispers of ‘you look incredible’ were promptly shared before the heartfelt ceremony began. Their vows were short, but sincere and for certain extremely ‘them’. There was undoubtedly not one dry eye in that function hall that sunny afternoon. As they were pronounced ‘wife and wife’ Emma was sure she was about to burst at the seams with the utter elation she felt. Love coursed through her veins, and she pulled Alyssa in for a deep kiss and Emma Nolan-Greene was happy. This happiness only grew as they danced the summer evening away, show tunes featuring heavily in the playlist of course, with their closest friends and family. And then again as the two were finally alone in their bridal suite, and could at last release all of the love, affection and desire that had built up throughout the momentous day.

Then Emma found herself still awake in the middle of the night, having a conversation that had been brushed over a few times over the last few years- but for real this time. Babies, a family, how they’d go about it. And after a few hours of deep conversations and many factors having been considered it was decided that Alyssa would carry their baby, and they’d phone the doctor that morning. So they did. They both knew the process would be long, and expensive- though Mrs Greene had told them that cost wasn’t to be worried about she was clearly ecstatic about the news of a potential grandchild. It had taken time but she’d warmed up to Emma surprisingly quickly after the prom, and after she realised the girls were destined for each other she’d welcomed Emma to the family with open arms. But despite the warnings from specialists, and endless hours of watching other women who had documented their journeys on YouTube, neither of them were expecting it to be quite so difficult. First came choosing a donor, which although at the time seemed impossible it was really the simplest step, so over pints of ice cream and various bottles of alcohol and a couple of weeks of sperm bank website browsing, the decision was made. A young guy, fair skinned, blonde hair and hazel eyes- Emma thought his eyes looked just like hers but Alyssa would argue that hers were a thousand times more beautiful and she was hoping so desperately that their baby would inherit these from the donor. Once that had decision had been made Alyssa started hormone therapy, Emma wasn’t sure of the exact science behind it, but she knew that it meant giving her wife shots twice a day- and those times quickly became the worst parts of her days. They didn’t keep their hopes too high, they knew that it wasn’t a guaranteed success, but that didn’t make it any less painful when the first transfer was unsuccessful. But determined to start their family, they tried again. Second time round luck was in their corner. And as they found themselves receiving a phone call early afternoon from their doctor with the news that Alyssa was in fact pregnant, Emma felt so happy it was if she was on top of the world. 

She then had the privilege of watching her wife’s body grow to accommodate the tiny life she was maintaining- under Emma’s watchful, and rather strict eye, making sure she was watered, fed and as comfortable as possible at every moment. Once the morning sickness passed - both of their least favourite parts, Emma’s because she couldn’t do anything to help her wife’s suffering, and the other because Alyssa always felt as if she was at sea - Alyssa had began to glow according to Emma who couldn’t keep her eyes off of her she was just so beautiful, though this was often much to Alyssa’s dismay. The thrill of telling their family their exciting news was like no other, and it made it real in a way that could only be matched by the curve of Alyssa’s abdomen that was starting to develop. Once it had started to sink in for real, that they were going to be responsible for a whole entire new life in a matter of months, they began to prepare. The normal things, like baby socks and a bouncer were acquired of course, but another thing they needed to do was find a home. Their trusty apartment had served them well, provided shelter through many a hardship, but they needed somewhere with a backyard, and a second bedroom bigger than a janitors closet so they began house hunting. Just as Alyssa reached twenty-four weeks of pregnancy they signed a deal on the perfect family home, just outside the city, and that same week they also discovered that they were going to have a perfectly healthy baby girl. And even though she thought it would be impossible, somehow, that week Emma felt happier than she had ever felt before.

Moving house whilst pregnant wasn’t ideal for Alyssa, especially considering the fact that Emma wouldn’t let her do so much as move a finger, but they eventually moved in all of the boxes to the appropriate rooms. The space was certainly much larger than they had been used too, but it didn’t feel too big, it was just right. They decided on ordering a takeout, mostly due to the lack of food in the fridge and utensils in the drawers, and whilst they were waiting for it to arrive at their new address, they took a walking tour around the property. It all felt so unfamiliar but they knew it would be a matter of moments before they knew the house like they knew each other. This is the house they’d bring their baby girl home too in a matter of months. The house they’d watch her grow up in, maybe with a few more siblings added in later down the line. They walked slowly, arms intertwined and bodies impossibly close just savouring the first quiet moment they’d shared all day, until they reached the empty kitchen before pausing and taking each other into a warm embrace, their heartbeats perfectly in sync. 

And in that moment, Emma Nolan-Greene finally felt total happiness for the first time. Because just standing in the arms of her wife in the kitchen of their forever home, the cool tiles pressing against her feet and the growing bump pressing lightly against her stomach was enough to tell her that the arrival of their daughter would only deepen the glorious feeling she was feeling. Because she had happy memories to last a lifetime to look back on during the hard times that involved her beautiful wife,but still she wanted to create more and better yet she got to do so everyday. Emma couldn’t wait for her and Alyssas future, and she’d never, ever get sick of that feeling for as long as she lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so comments of feedback are appreciated and kudos are always nice!


End file.
